She Will Be Loved
by YouOnlyLiveOncee
Summary: 'So Your Vampires? Like The Vampire Diaries? If You Are, Let me have Some Of Your Blood *Wink Wink*'   'Women You are Weird' Emmett Said 'Weirds Good, It Makes A Person unique' 'True'  Jasper/Oc/Emmett


Why do people name states weirdly?

Like Nashville or Baton Rouge —wait those aren't states there cities, What A Fail.

Well what I mean is; why do people name cities weirdly?

My small family of four which consists of My Mom, and my two older brothers William and Sebastian and myself are moving to, _Forks Washington._

I mean who names a city, a _very small_ city after an eating utensil? First of all I don't even like Forks, Forks are dangerous.

They could have named it Spoons instead. Maybe Forks (_yes I'm talking about the city) _is dangerous that's why it named Forks. The world may never know..

Well as I was saying, My small little family is moving to Forks, for a fresh start. I don't have a father, well I do but he was never there for Me or my brothers, Mom said after I was born he left. I think it was my fault he left…Don't tell my brothers I said that, they hate when I blame myself for that.

I should introduce you to my family shouldn't I? Yes I did grow up with manners, because if I didn't I wouldn't be introducing you to my wonderful family now would I? Yeah you better run!

Well let's start off with my beautiful Mother; Her name is Johanna Elizabeth Heart, she's 35, she's really pretty for her age. I'm talking about drop-dead gorgeous, I swear my mommy is so pretty *Smiles*. She has Straight red-hair, and pretty green eyes that sparkle in the sun. She's Colombian and Mexican; she tan too, and a Doctor.

Next is my older brother, William Alex Wale he's 18, this year he will graduate along with Sebastian. William is Hot? Like most girls would say, I don't agree obviously! He ugly, just kidding. My brother isn't bad looking, he has black hair that's in a military style, he has dark blue eyes, he's buff, and tall. He's a bad boy, and a sex addict *Enter long face* but I love him.

Then there's my other older brother, Sebastian Matthew Wale he's 19, he stayed back in kindergarten so that explains why he is still in high school. Sebastian is good looking too; he's a jokester, and very caring. Sebastian has Black hair and green eyes like Mom, he's buff too.

Last but not least is me! Isadora Judas Wale and I'm 15. I'm too cool for school *winks* Aha I'm just playing with you. I'm a very…Weird person? And I like doing reckless things because you only live once! That's the motto nigga Yolo, Tehee sorry. I'm pretty, people say I'm gorgeous, I totally disagree. I have long straight hair that reaches my butt and violet colored eyes. Sadly I have…Ahem Big Boobs and Butt? And a tiny waist. I hate that *Long face* People stare at me and I feel violated.

Man, I wish I had chocolate with me, I need energy! I'm falling asleep and its four in the damn afternoon! Wah!

"Mom, are we there yet?" I asked childishly

"Yes, only a couple of minutes left" Mom replied softly

"You said the same thing an house agoooo!" I whined

"Well this time I mean it" mom said

"Oh, Okay" I said happily

I really want to move into our new house already, I want a big room, but I also want to have a balcony Well something like that, Balconies are cool, and so are kitchens.

Mom made a left turn and suddenly I spotted a big house, it was black and had big windows, you could also see a balcony.

"Hooray!" I yelled.

Before the car could stop, I was out of the car and running towards the house. The door was opened, for some stupid reason, but anyways the door was opened and I ran in and looked for the room with the balcony. Maybe I like balcony's so much was because of Romeo And Juliet. Who Knows?

Finally finding the room, I claimed it, I claimed it the best way and only way I knew how, by screaming, loudly by the way. My family being used to this didn't come upstairs to see if I'm okay.

Sighing in happiness, I twirled around my room until I felt the need to puke my brains out.

This was a new beginning, for my whole family, it will be good. I can feel it.


End file.
